Me, You and Her
by Kav23
Summary: Reid never looked forward for weekends but he did once and that weekend is about to change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Weekend

Reid never looked forward for weekends but this time he was waiting for it, he desperately need a break and now finally weekend arrived and Reid felt as if he was in heaven . There are certain things Reid was looking to the fore to accomplish, for instances sleeping to the maximum and reading books but before that he need to do something else, fill up his fridge.

Arriving at the grocery shop, Reid marched his way to the food corner. Just when Reid was about to choose his cereal, something came to contact with his leg, and it was weird as he could feel the weight on his leg. To his surprise, a little girl, roughly around 2 to 3 years old, was clinging to Reid's left leg. Quietly, not to shock the little girl, Reid bends down himself to her height

"Hey, sweetheart," Reid greeted the little girl "Are you okay?" Reid couldn't help but to fall in the girl's cuteness. She was so adorable. She was wearing a light blue jeans with pick colour t-shirt, together with her, she was holding a big teddy bear.

The little girl freed Reid's leg from her hug but before she could say anything out, Reid heard her mother's voice "Eva, honey…Where are you?"

"Did you run from your mommy?" Reid asked the little girl and when the girl nodded, Reid took the mission to send the girl back to her mother, so he carried the girl to his mother

"I am so sorry, sir," a young women approached Reid, who Reid believed to be Eva' mother "She likes to run, I hope she didn't trouble you,"

"No," Reid replied "Not at all,"

"My name is Sophie and this is my daughter, Evelyn," the woman introduced herself and the little to Reid to which Reid replied "Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Spencer Reid," Now, Reid could understand the cuteness behind Eva, as the mother herself was stunning.

"Say thanks to Uncle Reid," Sophie uttered to her daughter. Reid felt so awkward at that moment _'Uncle Reid'_

"Th..ank..y..ou," Eva mumbled and Reid couldn't resist himself from smiling back to the little girl,

Again later, Reid meets them back at the front door, and he could see Eva crying, asking her mother to carry her but Sophie was having too much grocery items in her hands

"Here, let me help you," Reid offered to help Sophie to carry her items but to his surprise Eva jumped and hugged him which left Reid with no choice but to carry her

"Oh, wow, I think she is attracted to you," Sophie commented when she saw how much her daughter was bonding with Reid "She is tired, today is our first day in the city,"

Reid felt so odd, not only the little girl was attracted with him; he himself couldn't resist himself from the girl. It was a strange feeling, it felt as if they belong together, but quickly Reid throw the thought out of his mind and followed the mother to her car

"You guys just moved in to Quantico?" asked Reid while following Sophie to the parking lot

"Yes, I got transferred, and since you helped me a lot today, come on, let me send you back home,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Next Weekend

Reid was lying on his bed later at that night; whatever had happened in past few hours was mind-boggling. The first shocker was Sophie's apartment was the same as his flat except his apartment was on 5th floor and hers on the 4th floor. The next shocking thing was, Reid spend his whole evening with Evelyn in Sophie's apartment. He played with her, listened to her stories and finally she slept off on his lap. Reid had no experiences in spending time with any other children except Jack and Henry but Evelyn was different, she was friendly with him within minutes, even during the ride back home, she was sitting on his lap with her head on his chest all the time.

For Sophie, she got nothing to tell, the past several hours was astonishing; she had never seen her daughter getting attached to any stranger within minutes. At same time, she had no heart to disconnect Evelyn from Spencer, of course, he looked genuine, and furthermore he had shared about his life to her. He is a FBI agent, so for sure, she could trust him but there is something about him that even fascinated Sophie, he looked humble, and of course, he had lot patience, he was listening to Evelyn without stopping her. Sophie was sure that most of the time; Spencer couldn't comprehend what Evelyn was explaining, but there he was sitting with her with full compassion. Sophie got the feeling that Spencer is going to be one of her best friends.

Two months passed since the first incident, and yes, Reid spends most of his weekends with Evelyn and Sophie. He had no idea if he is Sophie's best friend but he is definitely Evelyn's idol. Again it was weekend; Saturday evening, Sophie and Reid had taken Evelyn to the park nearby. Evelyn was playing in the park with other kids when Sophie called Reid

"Hey, Spencer, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, anything?" asked Reid while sitting beside Sophie on the park's bench

"Well, since Evelyn spends most of her time with you, I thought maybe you should know about her health condition" explained Sophie

The words struck Reid like lighting. '_What could the little girl suffer with_?' Reid thought

Sophie quickly calmed Reid down, when she saw his facial expression "she is not dying, Spencer…but she has asthma, moderate type. The doctor said she is fine but we have to follow certain regulations to make sure the symptoms are not worsened."

Reid was relived on the fact that she is not dying but asthma…"How bad?" asked Reid

"She got wheezing in which she uses the reliever inhaler, other than that, rarely she suffers with difficulty to breathe but she does get tired easily after exercise, and that's why I restrict the time she spends in the park. Until now, I was keeping her asthma under control, I letting you know, not to freak you out, but just in case, if something happens and if I am not around at that moment, you will know what to do," clarify Sophie

"Thanks, I appreciate it," acknowledged Reid

Suddenly, Sophie's facial expression changed. "I can't let anything happen to her again,"

"Again?" questioned Reid

Sophie turned away from Reid's vision "I ruined her life, Spencer,"

"What are you talking about?" Reid was totally shocked with Sophie's statement "You're her mother, how could you possibly ruined her life?"

Sophie turned again to face Reid after few seconds, lifelessly , she answered

"I was responsible for her parent's death, Spencer,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth Revealed

"_I was responsible for her parent's death, Spencer,"_

Those particular words dazed Reid more than anything, but how she could be responsible? Reid has known her for the past two months, Reid knows that Sophie would give up her life for Eva. Tons of questions raced in Reid' minds, but how to ask her, he has no right to ask anything about her private life, they are just friends.

Slowly, Reid commented "I am here if you need me," in the most calming voice

Tears rolled down Sophie's cheeks. "My mother died when I was 10 years old, my dad was a businessman, he never really stayed with us, I mean me and my sister…my sister, Catherin was everything for me, she took care of me just a mother would do, later after few years my dad past away because of heart attack," Sophie stopped for a moment and resumed again "Catherin was 5 years older than me, she practically gave up her life taking care of me, she even postponed her marriage for me,"

"But I forced her to get married, my brother in law was a great guy, they were made for each other," smile creped in the corner of Sophie's mouth when she uttered those words

"A year later, my sister gave birth to a girl." Sophie stopped and her vision moved towards Evelyn who was playing in the park. Reid got the hint

"Eva is your niece?" he asked evenly

Sophie nodded. "What really happened Sophie?" asked Reid carefully, not to pressure Sophie

"Everything went on fine, Spencer expect for one night that changed my life," Sophie was fighting with tears when she finished the sentences. Reid slowly rubs her back to show his support

"My brother in law's office was having some party and he wanted to take my sister along, so I volunteered to take of Eva. I put her to bed in her crib, and then returned back to my room to complete my thesis paper. Then, after about one hour I went back to check on her, that's when everything went wrong, Spencer,"

"She has slightly moved and her blanket has blocked her nose, her breathing was shallow, her skin color changed and I freaked out. I took her to the hospital within minutes but if you ask me how did I took her to hospital, I don't know how I did that, I can't even remember what did I do. The doctor told that she will be okay, but I can't stop blaming myself, what do I tell my sister if anything happens to her? Eva was her life, I was really shaken. I called my sister, but I didn't told what was wrong, I was so scared, I just told to get to the hospital, but…"

"Hey, it's okay," Reid comforted her, he could feel Sophie body literally shaking. Reid vaguely squeaked her hands.

"It was almost half an hour but they didn't turn up and I tried calling Catherin again, and some else answered the call. They end up in a accident few block from the hospital, and both my sister and brother died on the spot," Sophie wiped the tears on her cheeks "I can't stop thinking at that moment. It felt like I was the one who caused everything, luckily nothing happened to Eva, but her parents…what do I tell her, Spencer? That I killed her parents?' Sophie cried and it almost broke Reid's heart to see her crying.

Reid lifted her chin to face him "Listen to me, whatever had happened is not your fault," but Sophie cut him off in the middle "but it is, if I have taken better care of Eva that night…"

"Sophie," Reid stopped her "There is nothing you could do to change the past, but I know that it is not your fault, even the accident. The most important thing right now, Eva has you, she needs you. You have to stop blaming yourself; it is not going to help you,"

"I know," Sophie sobbed "But I can't. Sometimes it is really hard, Eva had the most loving parents and I…"

"Listen to me," Reid caught Sophie's attention "If your sister is here right now, I am sure she would be fully satisfied with how you are taking of Eva,"

"Really?" Sophie asked like a small kid

"I am not lying, Sophie,"

"Thanks, Spencer. I am sorry; I dumped you with my sad story," Sophie reached and wiped out her tears.

"Not at all, I am here if you need me," Reid assured her again

"I adopted Eva as my daughter, and then I stayed there for like one and half years. Then, old memories keep on coming back, so I thought I need a change, so I moved to Quantico. Sometimes it was really hard, but I kept on going for Eva, she is my life,"

"She has a wonderful mother…I am not saying it to comfort you but that's the truth," said Reid

Sophie said nothing but smiled back to Reid. Without any warning, Sophie bends and laid her head on Reid's shoulders. Reid has to admit, he was taken aback by her act, but he liked it. Reid pushed one of his hands behind her and wrapped her close to him. Together, they sat and enjoyed Eva's presences in the park.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Beginning

Everything changed, nothing remained the same ever since the park incident, especially Reid's feeling towards Sophie, but what is he really feeling about her? He couldn't understand, he never felt these kinds of things before. Should he talk about it to her but what would he really tell her? That he loves her? Wait; is this how it feels to be in love? Reid couldn't figure it out but he knows only one thing, he wants to be with both of them more than anything.

Another three months passed, but Reid never told Sophie anything. Day by day, his feelings were getting stronger and he knows sooner or later, he got to tell her, but when and how?

Reid was lying on his bed in the hotel; they were in Chicago for their latest case. Morgan went back home to visit his mother and sisters which left Reid alone. Just when his mind raced back to Sophie and Eva, his phone vibrated, the caller ID indicated SOPHIE

Reid quickly picked up his phone without any second thought.

"Hey, Spencer, I hope I didn't disturb you," Sophie's sweet voice came through

"No…I was just about to sleep, anything?" asked Reid, trying hard to hide his excitement behind upon hearing her voice

"Well, Eva had wheezing in the evening…" Sophie didn't get to finish her sentences since Reid interrupt her in the middle

"What?...Is she okay?"

Sophie clearly could sense Reid's panicked voice "Hey, she is fine; I just got back from the hospital. The thing is she was asking for you, and I told her that you're out of town, so she asked me if she could talk to you…so, can you talk to her?"

"Of course I can…pass the phone to her," Reid demanded

Eva almost shouted in the phone "Spen…cer…"

The nearly three years old girl's voice drive tremendous sense of energy in Reid "Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Eva visibly avoided Reid's question "Spen…cer…When are…you…coming back home?"

"Tomorrow Eva, I promise,"

"I miss you," Unexpectedly, Reid felt his heart melting upon hearing those words, he wished he could hug her, but however, he assured her that he will back tomorrow.

The first he did when he arrived back from Chicago was, a shower to fresh him up and within few minutes, he found himself standing in front of Sophie's apartment. With Sophie's permission, Reid took Eva to the park. Finally, when both of them had settled themselves on the bench, Reid got a call from Morgan, asking him if he wants to go out for a movie with rest of them, of course he beg to be excused. Just when he ended the call, he found Eva staring out to the park.

"Hey, Eva…are you okay?" Reid rapidly checked his pocket for her inhaler

At a snail's pace, the little girl turned to face Reid, carefully; she climbed and stood on the bench. Without any forewarning, Eva hugged Reid. The hugging part was not shocking; she used to hug him all the time but what she said sucked the breath out of Reid. He clearly heard it…loud and obvious "DADDY"

Reid couldn't describe what he felt at that moment, but it feels right but wait… "Eva, it's me, Spencer,"

"No,' Eva shakes her head "Daddy," Then, she hugged him again and this time, she didn't let him go.

Reid didn't know what to do…Even thought he liked it, but he couldn't decide anything without Sophie's consent.

Reid reached back home within half an hour with Eva fast asleep on his shoulders. After carefully laying her on her bed, Reid marched his way to the kitchen

"Hey, Sophie, I need to talk to you about something," Reid started the conversation

"Yes, anything," answered Sophie without glancing back at him, concentrating on her cooking

"Something happened in the park and I…" Sophie quickly turned to face him "Is Eva okay?"

"No…no…nothing happened to her…it is more about what she said to me…she…I" Sophie realized how hard Reid was trying, and she couldn't get the hint of what might Eva have told Spencer

'Spencer, what is…." Sophie just started to help Reid out but Reid just blurted out

"Eva called me DADDY"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Next Step

"_Eva called me DADDY"_

Sophie was stunned…practically speechless. She always knew that Eva has a soft spot for Spencer, but she didn't expect this. Sophie could feel her heart beating faster, _this is it_, she thought. Maybe she should tell him about how she really feels about him, how much she is craving to be with him but hang around, she couldn't do that, could she? Sophie has no idea on how Reid is feeling about her, what if he tells her that he only sees her as a friend?

Silence filled the kitchen for few seconds before Sophie took the opportunity to talk

"I don't know what to say, but if you don't want her to call in such way, I can talk to her but it will take some time,"

"NO," Reid almost shouted when he heard Sophie's reply "…I mean no, that's not what I meant. I don't mind…really,"

Again, stillness crammed the kitchen; either Reid or Sophie could find any words to continue their conversation. But, Reid had enough; it is either now or never.

"The point is, I want her to call me that because that is what I want," Sophie's eyes meet Spencer's eyes in the end of his sentences

Reid moved forward, near Sophie "I have a feeling towards you, but I was scared to tell you, I want to be with you and Eva more than anything, but I am not going to force you,…"

Suddenly, Sophie broke up Reid's sentences "I do,"

At the moment, Reid was confused. With a puzzled face, he asked "What do you mean by 'I do'"

Sophie giggled and moved further close to Reid, virtually near to his face. "My dear genius, what I meant was, yes…I do want to be with you,"

"You love … me too?" Reid asked hesitantly

Sophie said nothing, sometimes actions speak louder than words, so she reached forward and hugged Reid and of course, Reid couldn't resist but to cuddle her back. At that moment, everything felt right and the fulfillment he felt was beyond description.

"Mommy, I am hungry," Eva's tiny little voice broke Reid and Sophie's first most loving hug. The moment spent during dinner seem so unique, for the first time, Reid felt complete. That night, Reid exhausted his time with Sophie and Eva, and eventually slept with Eva on her bed.

"Morning, sleepyheads," Sophie greeted Reid and Eva when both of them walked to the kitchen the next morning

"Morning," Reid answered back at the same time as he approached his life supporting liquid, coffee

"Spencer, I need to ask you something, did you really meant whatever you said to me last night?"

Reid was taken aback "Sure, why… you don't trust me?"

"No, that is not what I meant" answered Sophie "It's just that, I always used to lose people that I love, I lost my mom, my dad…then my sister and brother in law…."

Reid moved closer to her "I not planning to go anywhere. Actually, I am the one who should thank you for accepting me in your life, Sophie,"

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie

Reid answered without looking back at her "I have told you about my mother, what if I turn up having schizophrenia?"

Sophie reached and turned his chin to face her "Then, you will have me and Eva standing beside you, supporting you no matter what it takes,"

Smile developed in Reid's face the moment he heard those words. "Thanks," He reached forward and kissed her forehead.

As Reid was taking slips of his coffee, Reid decided to have fun with Sophie 'If you are planning to separate me and my daughter, you have to get pass me first,"

However, Sophie knew Reid was trying to cheer the situation up, so she decided to play along "Excuse me…your daughter? Since when?"

"Approximately 24 hours ago and I can prove it to you," Reid turned to Eva who was sitting on the dining table, enjoying her milk "Eva, honey…What is your name?"

"Evelyn Cristina Reid," The little girl answered with full of energy

Sophie smiled, finally her family was complete. Sophie had never thought that she would meet such a man like Reid in her life.

"I really hope that Eva can be my daughter, Sophie"

"What do you mean by 'can be'? She is your daughter, Spencer,' answered Sophie as she was preparing toast for Reid.

"Then, if so…Sophie Ashley Williams, will you marry me?"

Sophie never thought she would those sentences from Reid at that time. When she turned around, she found Reid kneeling in front of her with a box of ring in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Fun Begins

_"Then, if so…Sophie Ashley Williams, will you marry me?"_

When Sophie turned, she couldn't utter even a single word or perhaps even breathe, slowly, she was able to regain herself

"Spencer, I…."

"Wait, before you answer me, I want you to listen to me first," Reid directed Sophie to sit in front of him, which Sophie obeyed by kneeling in front of him.

"I know this might sound weird or maybe crazy…yesterday I confessed that I love you and today, I am proposing to you…the thing is my life is changed ever since I know you and I like it. You and Eva add meaning for everything in my life, even my job. People used to tell me that I make the world a better place by locking the criminals behind the bars, but now, when I apprehend a criminal, I know I make the world safe for both of you. I don't know how to explain Sophie, but I know that you're the one for me…if you think 'will you marry me' sounds little early for you, how about maybe 'will you be my fiancée or maybe will you be mine?'

Sophie giggled when she heard the last sentences, just when she was about to answer, Reid continues

"If you think that we're jumping into marriage straight after this, the answer is no. I have some plans in my mind before we really get married. So…"

"Spencer, how long do I have to wait before you put on the ring on my finger?"

"So, it is a yes?" Reid asked like a kid

"Now, why would I say no?" commented Sophie and with that Reid placed the ring on Sophie's finger. Sophie quickly excused herself "Wait for me here,"

Sophie run back to her room and came back out after a few second with another ring on her hand. "This is the ring my sister got for my brother in law when they were in college, I want you to have it," Sophie took Reid's hand and placed the ring. Then, Sophie attacked Reid with a hug which knocks Reid out of balance; which brought both of them on the floor.

"How about me?" asked Eva, when she saw both her parents of the floor

"Come here," said Eva, reaching her hand to Eva, guiding her sit in between of them

"So, Eva, do you like the idea of you, me and Daddy staying together?" asked Sophie as she played with Eva's hair

"Yes, I like it," said Eva as get in touch with Reid by jumping on his chest … "Daddy is going to stay with us,"

"Hey, wait a second," Sophie interrupted Reid and Eva's good time "Spencer, what do you mean by you have some plans before we get married?"

"Top secret. You will know when the time comes," answered Reid, knowing Sophie going to be bothered by the answer

"Oh…come on…at least a hint?" begged Sophie

"No,"

"I hate you," said Sophie almost instantly

"What?…I thought you said that you love me," questioned Reid

"That I do, but now, I hate you," said Sophie, locking both her hands to her chest

"It's okay, Daddy, I love you," answered Eva genuinely, hugging Reid

"That's my girl," said Reid, returning the hug

"Hey, that is not fair, so now you're on your daddy's side ah?" asked Sophie

"I told you…you can't separate me and my daughter," answered Reid as he hugged Eva

"Oh…Really? Let see about that," Sophie reached forward to catch Reid and Eva

"Run, Eva…" said Reid as he pushed himself and his daughter from the floor

Eva jumped back on her chair, and found herself looking at her mother and father who is now running around the kitchen like kids in the playground

"Go, mommy…get daddy!" The little girl cheered, supporting her mother

"What?" Reid was surprised "I thought you're on my side, Eva" questioned Reid as he run from Sophie

"I support who wins," the tiny girl answered clearly

"I can't believe she just said that,"

"I got you," said Sophie as she tripped Reid's left leg, bringing him down to the kitchen floor. As Reid's chest collides on the floor, Sophie jumped on his back, giving him no space to move.

"Yes, mommy wins!" voiced Eva, finally jumping on Sophie's back to celebrate her mother's victory, in which Eva's action conveys both hers and her mother weight on Reid

"Guys, I said I… want both of you in my life…but not on top of me," chocked Reid "'can't …breathe,"

"I am sorry…" said Sophie as she and Eva return down to the kitchen floor beside Reid. Slowly, Reid turned and moved himself to sit up

"Remind me not to mess up with u guys next time," said Reid, catching his breath

Finally, both Sophie and Reid laughed for what they have just done. Reid felt flowing in high spirits, now, he has a fiancée, a daughter, more importantly a life to live for…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meeting

It should to be easy right? How hard it would be to tell his team members that he has a fiancée and a daughter.

It was Monday morning and Reid was eagerly waiting for his team members to arrive, but before they turn up, he needs to figure out certain things. _How to start_? He thought

'_Hey, guys…I got engaged during the weekend…..'_

'Oh…great!...you're a genius, Reid…you can do better than this….he told himself

Just when Reid was creatively thinking about how to open on the subject of Sophie and Eva to his team members, he saw Morgan, JJ and Rossi walking out of the elevator. Quickly, Reid pulled one of his paperwork and pretends to be immersed in his work. A few moments later, Hotch, Garcia and Emily joined, and they were all discussing about their activities during the weekend.

"Hey, Reid…how was your weekend?" asked Emily while enjoying her coffee

"Oh, come on…Prentiss…do you have to ask him that…we all know what he does…sleep, read and discovery channel…am I right, Reid?" asked Morgan, glancing back from Emily to Reid

"Actually, I did something else this weekend,"

"Something new? What did you do?"

_Okay, maybe this is the chance_, Reid thought "I got engaged," said Reid

Bad timing…definitely bad timing to expose about his engagement, upon those shocking words; Emily spilled her coffee on Rossi. Garcia dropped her handbag and her stack of paperwork on Hotch's shoes and JJ had to rescue Morgan from having panic attack.

Hotch: Today is not April 1st, Reid!

Rossi: Oh…come on…Reid…do you have to say that? This is my favorite trousers

Morgan: Did you just make a joke…?

But none of the girl made any comments; they knew it was true…how? They saw his ring. JJ walked past Morgan, almost knocking him out of the way, to Reid and took his hands.

"Nice ring…but wait…why you never told any of us?" JJ facial expression changed and Reid knew he is in big trouble.

Morgan was mystified "What is really going on here?" He walked towards Reid and when he saw the ring "You're engaged…for real, Kid?"

"Guys…I know…this might sound a little out of the ordinary…but yes…I got engaged," answered Reid

"Out of the ordinary?" said Hotch, raising his eyebrows "You just detonate a bomb on Monday morning!"

"Forget about that," voiced Garcia, while moving closer to Reid "What is her name?"

"Sophie…Sophie Ashley Williams," answered Reid

"Can we meet her?" It was Garcia again

"Of course…if you guys are free tonight, perhaps we can meet in my house…"

"It's on…tonight at 8pm," Garcia finalized

Everyone nodded in agreement, everyone was practically bowled over, not that they not happy for him but, Reid getting engaged…is something they didn't expect…and they just couldn't wait to have a glimpse of the girl who have stolen his heart.

"But, there is something else…" added Reid, thinking about Evelyn…

"What is it?" inquired Rossi

"There is someone else you guys will meet up when you come down tonight, so, just be ready, especially you, Garcia," said Reid, knowing how excited Garcia would turn out around kids.

"What do you mean by 'be ready' and why me specifically?" asked Garcia nonstop.

"You guys will find out tonight,"

Throughout the day, none of them could concentrate on their work, even Hotch, at the moment, they were more engrossed in knowing who someone else that Reid have spoken about is. Reid was enjoying every moment of that day, after a long time, he was able to keep everyone else on the edge.

Sophie was thrilled too, first she was quite nervous, but sooner or later, she has to meet them. From what she has heard from Reid, all six of them sound fantastic, so, it shouldn't be that hard right?

It was almost 8pm and finally, the doorbell rang. Reid welcomed everyone who came at once inside.

"Guys, this is my fiancée, Sophie Williams," Reid introduced the love of his life to his team members "and Sophie, this is Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotcher, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, and these two little boys are Jack, Hotch's son and this one here is Henry, my godson, JJ's son.

Sophie waved to all of them "Nice to meet you all," and then she walked to Jack and Henry "Hey there, little boys, nice to meet you too, give me five," When Sophie reached her palm to them, both Henry and Jack clapped their hand to hers. Then, everyone took their own time to have their personal introduction with Sophie

"Hey, Reid, is there someone else you want us to meet, you know…the one you was telling about?" asked Garcia suddenly

Sophie raised the eyebrows, clearly Reid has never told about Evelyn to the team. _Well, this is going to be fun_, she thought.

"I will call her," While saying those sentences, Sophie disappeared into the room.

"Her?" asked Morgan "Reid?"

"Guys, I am sure you guys will have tons of questions, save it, I am all yours tomorrow, for now, just enjoy the moment, okay,"

It might not have been even a minute since Sophie disappeared into the room, but all of them already have tons of assumptions in their head. Just when their head is about to explode with questions, they heard it

"Eva, slow down, honey…you're going to fall down," clearly, it was Sophie's voice

As Reid stood up, they saw a little girl attacking him with a hug "Daddy,"

At that split second, each person's facial expression was beyond description. Reid is not engaged but has a daughter…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It is Time...

_At that split second, each person's facial expression was beyond description. Reid is not only engaged but has a daughter…_

"Did the little girl just called him Daddy?" asked Garcia to Morgan in an average tone, but Morgan was unable to answer, the shocked state he was in, was inexpressible.

Reid understood, the facial expression of his team members said it all, if he doesn't provide any clarification for what is going on tomorrow, he is so dead.

"Guys," Reid brought out everybody's attention "This is my daughter, Evelyn and Eva, these are my friends," Reid personally introduced Eva to each to them and of course, each person fall for the little girl's loveliness. That night, each minute went well, Eva became friendly with Henry and Jack within minutes and Sophie was having great time with rest of team members.

The next morning, as usual Reid arrived to the office before others. Just when he was about to take a slip of his favorite drink, a voice trembled the whole office

"Spencer Reid!" Reid twitched to the voice and when he turned around he found Garcia standing just a few steps from him while the others are just entering the office

"You have a three years old daughter and you never told any of us? How could you do that?" snapped Garcia

Reid quickly took both of his hands in surrender post, "Garcia, I can explain….Actually, Eva is not my daughter… but now, since I got engaged to Sophie, yes…she is my daughter,"

Garcia walked closer to Reid and mumbled "As a person with an IQ of 187, you can seriously confusing sometimes…Are you trying to say that Eva is not your biological daughter?"

"Yes…that is exactly what I was trying to say,"

"So, Eva is Sophie's daughter?" asked Morgan while checking on his paperwork

"Biologically no…legally yes," answered Reid

"Reid!" cracked Garcia again

"Eva is actually Sophie's niece…Sophie's sister and brother in law died in a car accident, Sophie doesn't want Eva to grow up without any parents, therefore she adopted her but guys, Eva doesn't know any of it…" explained Reid

"I got to say it, Reid…you got yourself a wonderful lady…don't miss her" whispered Morgan

"I won't, thanks guys…for last night…" expressed Reid

"We are a family, Reid. Actually, we had fun too…I agree with Morgan…Sophie was indeed special, how did u guys meet up in the first place?" asked Rossi

There was nothing to hide, so Reid just told them the whole story…the story of his life. When Reid had finished, none of them was able to comment anything, however, JJ…

"We're happy for you, Reid," said JJ

In the mean time, back at the house…Sophie was still in thoughts about last night, her first get-together with the BAU family. She has to admit, each of them was indeed unique and loving, no wonder Reid was so attached of them. Sophie was feeling grateful for being a part of such beautiful family. Since today is her day off, Sophie got nothing particularly to do, Reid has left for work and Eva was still sleeping. Sophie lazily crashed on her couch, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, there was no one except for a bunch of red rose with a card, lying on the ground.

_Maybe it is from Spencer_, she thought. The card doesn't have information with the exception of certain words _"It's time,"_

But, Sophie couldn't help to feel strange…She closed the door and went in…why Reid would send in the flower instead of him giving it to her, she thought. Then, it all made sense, maybe this is one of his surprises. Smiling to herself, Sophie placed the roses on the table. Exactly half an hour later, the doorbell rang again. Even for the second time, there was no person, but now, expect for a card…have a nice day, card

Sophie opened the card…there was a paragraph

"_You have protected her so far…but not anymore…not only you, even him or the six others…nobody could do anything, anymore…it is time for her to join her parents…._

Sophie began to shake in fear…She read and read the paragraph for at least five time…those sentences…those words…_ it is time for her to join her parents, _Evelyn…those words...pointing towards Eva

"Oh…my god!" Sophie mumbled to herself. She turned and locked her door, she is definitely not taking any chances…trembling in fear, she speed dialed to Reid, but unfortunately, he doesn't pick up the phone. Sophie doesn't know what to think, does she has to take it seriously or not, but each time, she read those words, it sound like a real danger for Eva…

"Okay, Sophie…keep it cool…stay calm," she talked to herself… She dashed to Eva's room and picked her up…the little girl sluggishly called, "Mommy,"

"Its, okay, honey…we're going to daddy's office," she calmed Eva down. With Eva fast asleep on her shoulders, Sophie reached the front door. With one of her hands on the door knob, Sophie tried to imagine possible dangers she could face on her to Reid's office, but she couldn't waste any second longer. She speedily locked the door, and marched her way to her car.

While all this was going on, Sophie doesn't realized that she is being watched… by a man…a man who knew everything about her life…This is the perfect time to abduct both of them but that is not what he wants…he want her know…that is not safe anymore…he want her to know that even he…her fiancée couldn't prevent it anymore…it is time for her to know the real person responsible of her sister and brother in laws death…

It is time…for everything to happen as he planned..

It is time...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reid, We Have A Problem…

Sophie never felt this nervous in her life before, all she wants is to reach to Spencer' office safely. She could feel her hands shaking, but she doesn't care, she purposely drove in the different route to his office. Finally, she has reached the destination, she has not at all been in his office before, and luckily one of the securities helped her and guided her to his table.

Sophie quietly sat on his chair, waiting for Spencer to arrive; he is in a meeting with his team members. Eva has woken up, sitting on his table and cheering some others agents near Reid's table.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" Sophie turned and found Reid standing a few feet from her with the rest of the team members behind him.

However, Eva was the first to react to him. "Daddy," the little girl jumped from the table and run towards him. Just when she reached near him, he scooped and carried her. "Looks like somebody come straightway from bed," comment Reid after analyzing her appearances.

"Mommy," Eva answered, pointing to her mother. As soon as he saw her facial look, he knew something was definitely wrong.

"JJ, can you maybe get something for her to eat?" asked Reid, carefully handing Eva to JJ

JJ, who has no idea of what is going on, comply with his words. Once JJ has vanished with Eva, Reid walked forward to Sophie "Hey, what is going on?"

All he asked was 'what is going on?' and she could have just said what was bothering her, but no, she couldn't speak…all the fear she was carrying seem to blow up when she heard his loving voice. She couldn't afford to keep it jointly anymore, she immediately broke down. She hugged Reid and cried over his shoulders. Reid as well as the others was taken aback, but nobody said anything, nevertheless Reid made her sit on his chair and he kneed in front of her

But before Reid could ask any further, Sophie started "Someone is after Eva, Spencer,"

Yet again, all of them was stunned, who can possibly after a little girl. "What do you mean by after Eva?" asked Reid for more information

Sophie took out the card, the card that was tearing down her life. Reid's face changed the moment he read the card and everybody knew something was surely wrong.

"Reid?" Hotch voiced out

Slowly, Reid turned around and passed the card to Hotch and within seconds, everyone else was able to take a quick look at the card. Hotch spring into action "Sophie, did you see who send in the card?"

'No, and I didn't wait any longer…I came here as fast as I could."

"You did the right thing," Reid comforted her

"Garcia, I need to check on security footage at Reid's apartment. Go back as far as you could and try get for any information," Hotch instructed

Garcia speedily spring into action "On it,"

Hotch continues "Morgan, you're on Reid's family for 24/7 until we find this Unsub,"

Before Reid could open his mouth to protest, Hotch interfered again "I am not taking any chances, Reid. He might after you as well, so, you are stuck with Morgan,"

'_It is time for her to join her parents_' Rossi recite her sentences again "Why do I have a feeling that maybe the car accident that killed Sophie's sister might not be car accidents as it seems,"

Sophie stared at everybody at once "What are you trying to say…that somebody killed my sister and brother in law?" asked Sophie desperately

"It could be," answered Reid on behalf of Rossi "Look at the words…_"You have protected her so far…but not anymore_'…The unsub is referring this to you, and the next line '_even him_' which means me and '_the six others'_ refers the rest of the team."

"So, he knew who he is dealing with, he must have a brief idea about us and he seems confident with his words," Morgan responded

"Sophie," called Emily "Can you think of anyone who might want to hurt Eva, your sister or your brother in law?"

Before Sophie could think of any person, Rossi asked her again "Before that, what are your sister and brother in law's names?"

"Catherin Williams and Alex Turner, and for your question Emily, I just don't know…Alex was a SWAT, so, might want to check on his records,"

"I will take of care of that and also I will talk to the officer in charge of the accident, I will see if I can find out anything," Rossi nodded towards Reid and Hotch and then walked away towards Garcia's room

"Sophie," Hotch added "I know this must be hard for you but I want you think back about your life and see if you can find out about anything, maybe incidents or any person that might have vengeances against your family,"

Sophie nodded, Hotch was right…she needs to think…"Come on, let's get somewhere where you can sit and think in peace," Reid guided her to the conferences room.

At that moment, Eva appeared in the company of JJ with a cup of milk. She straightaway went to Morgan and asked "Where are Mommy and Daddy?"

Morgan couldn't help but to carry her, she was damn adorable. "Let's go and see them and Hotch, why don't you fill JJ up with what is going on,"

When Morgan was walking to the conferences room with Eva, he asked her "So, Eva do you know what your Daddy do for living?"

Taking few slips of her milk, she answered "He said that he catch bad guys,"

"Yeah, that's true. Do you know what you need to do when you around bad guys, honey?"

"Mommy said… be smart, act according to the situation, run to the safe place if you can and if you can get a phone call 911," Eva responded

"That's great," state Morgan 'But do you know what to do if a bad catch you and carried you away like I am carrying you right now?"

Evelyn stared at Morgan; this is something she doesn't know. Morgan got the clue. "Okay, I going to teach you something and I want you to remember,"

Eva nodded as she got ready for her first lesson from Uncle Morgan.

Sophie silently sat in the conferences table. With closed eyes, she began to ponder back on her life…her life with her ever loving sister…annoying but protective brother in law. All the moments in her life began to flash as a fast forward movie in front of her eyes…then it stopped.

Sophie opened her eyes and turned to Reid "It got to be him, Spencer…"

"Who?" asked Reid, wanting to know who was after his daughter.

"Adrian...Adrian Parker


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It is a Trap

_Adrian Parker…_

"What do I need to know about him?" asked Reid, with his hand on her shoulders

"Well, it all started with his brother, Joshua. He was Alex's partner, but after about one year, Alex was having a feeling that he might involved in drugs and he complained about Joshua to the higher authorities when he saw some pills in his locker. Complain made wasn't strong because Alex couldn't provide any evidence. Then, about 3 months later, in a hostage situation, Joshua made some wrong decision, causing 2 deaths and Alex didn't support him. The internal investigation found he was under minor drug influence at that time; he got suspended, then he got involved in gangs, finally he committed suicide," informed Sophie

"So, his brother, Adrian blames Alex for his death?" asked Reid for conformation

"Yes, I still remember the words he shouted at Alex 'you will only know when you lost somebody too' at his brother's funeral," said Sophie with tears in the corner of his eyes

At the same time, Morgan appeared with Eva, followed by Rossi in few seconds. Reid walked his way of the room "Sophie just remembered on a name, I am going ask Garcia to check on him,"

Morgan pursued him "I will go with you,"

When Morgan and Reid disappeared, with Eva on her lap, Sophie asked "So, you found out anything unusual about the accident?"

"Well,' Rossi began "Based on the information given to me, it could be a staged accident,"

Sophie squeezed her eyes shut, that was something she didn't wish to hear

"Garcia, I got a name," called Reid

"Joshua Parker?" asked Garcia without turning to Reid

"Damn woman, you're speed," comment Morgan

Reid didn't give Garcia any chance to remark on Morgan's comment "Actually, his brother, Adrian Parker,"

"Checking," mumbled Garcia as her fingers was racing on her keyboard. All the other team members minus Rossi was in Garcia's room

"So, if this Adrian guy is blaming Alex for Joshua's death, why now? Sophie was staying in same place for a least one year, why didn't hurt Eva then?" asked Emily

"According to Rossi, the accident might be staged, and if Adrian was the behind Alex and Catherin's accident, it could that he didn't want to attract attention toward him by hurting Eva," said Hotch

"That make sense, when Alex died, probably Sophie and Eva had the most attention from the cops and SWAT," state JJ "So, he is very careful in his plans,"

"Wait a second," said Garcia, turning from her screens "Alex is death, why on earth is he still hunting for Eva…For God sake, she is just a little girl!"

"I guess he is too into it to think appropriately," added Morgan

Just then, Rossi come into view "Guys, Eva just fall asleep again and I don't think Sophie is having great time here, so, why don't we send them back?"

"We can't send them back to their apartment," said Hotch, while other nodding

"I know, how about my house?" suggested Rossi "I have some extra rooms, behinds it will easier for the cops to watch the house,"

"Sounds good to me," said Morgan

"Reid," Hotch started but Reid cut him off in the middle

"I am not going home with them. I am staying right here until we catch this guy,"

"Reid," Hotch began again and yet Reid slice in between for a second time

"A guy just send in a card, saying he is after my daughter, there is no way I am leaving this place without catching him and don't force me because you know it is pointless to argue with me,"

Rossi gave Hotch a look and said "I will stay with them, just let me know if you got something,"

However, Reid walked Sophie and Eva to Rossi's car. They didn't talk much; all they said to each other's was 'be save'.

About an hour later, Garcia come yelling to the conferences room "I got him, it's long story…I will make short…he come here to Quantico around 2months ago, nothing much about his activity…he even don't have a house here…but when I trace his credit card flow, he seems to pay his rent using his card and the address is on your phone,"

"Garcia' you're the best," almost everyone said before dashing out the room, leaving her

Rossi's phone ringed. "We got him," Rossi could hear Hotch on the other side of the phone "but I need you here,"

"Why?" asked Rossi right away

"Well, Reid didn't really react well when he saw him, so I need you to help me out here to settle something, don't tell Sophie anything, just tell her we got him; I will send you the address,"

"Okay, I will be there,"

Rossi walked to his living room, Eva was playing with Sophie "We got him, Sophie,"

"Oh, thank god," said Sophie, feeling relieved

"But, I got to go, they need me for something, but you can stay here. Wait until Reid come and get you okay?"

"Thanks, Rossi,"

Rossi drove to the address given, but still he asked the cops to watch his house until Reid or him to come back. He has no idea why he did that but he did that.

Rossi walked in the house, one of the cops had revealed that the other were inside

"Dave, what you are doing here?" Rossi turned to the sound and said "What do you mean by I am doing here, you called me,"

"I didn't call you, I didn't call anybody…," answered Hotch with others behind him, including Reid

"But it was you; it was your voice,"

"He tricked us," spoke Reid "Please just tell me that they are not alone,"

"No, the cops are still there," said Rossi

Emily suddenly appeared from behind "Guys, you have to see this," then she walked back to a small room in the corner of the kitchen

The wall small room was plastered with Sophie and Eva's photograph, and in another corner picture of Reid being around them was included.

"Oh my God," gasped JJ, pointing towards a particular picture

"What is it?' asked Morgan, turning towards JJ

However, JJ didn't answer Morgan. It was Rossi "That is my house and it was taken few hours ago, when I actually took them back,"

Reid spring into action "We got to get there," On his way he phone up Sophie. He immediately froze when he heard the voice

"What's wrong, Reid?" asked Morgan for conformation

Reid lowered down his phone and switch on the speaker. At that time, all of them heard it…the evil voice of Adrian

"Wow, Dr. Reid…took you long enough to figure out that I will be in Rossi's house,"

Reid could feel anger shooting up in him "If you lay one hand on my daughter, I will kill you,"

"Oh, come on, Dr. Reid…We're having fun here," Then, Reid could hear Adrian speaking to Eva "Say hi to daddy,"

Reid' heart melt when he heard Eva voice, voice with was filled with fear and panic "Daddy," she called

All the other team members could feel the tension behind the situation

"Don't worry, Dr. Reid…I am taking good care of them right now…So, I guess you would be here soon and on your way here, why don't you call the ambulances because I don't think your fiancée here have much time,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I Will Take Care

"_Don't worry, Dr. Reid…I am taking good care of them right now…So, I guess you would be here soon and on your way here, why don't you call the ambulances because I don't think your fiancée here have much time,"_

Sophie doesn't know when the last time she felt so hopeless. She knew Adrian was talking to Reid on the phone and she also know that Reid is on his way but until then she on her own. She needs to keep Eva safe, no matter what.

One moment Sophie and Eva was enjoying their favorite Disney cartoon and the next thing, Adrian appeared from behind, taking Eva into custody.

Once Adrian switched the phone off, Sophie begged "Please Adrian, you don't have to do this, just let her go,"

"Not a chance, honey…"

Eva looked at her mother, something was definitely wrong, her mother was crying, almost begging to the guy holding her. Eva unexpectedly remembered the things Uncle Morgan was chatting about with her. _Maybe this is a bad guys; he doesn't look good_, she thought.

Perhaps this is the time to carry out the things that her Uncle Morgan has taught. When Eva saw the guy was too busy his mother, she speedily turns around and bites his neck hard enough for him to scream and release her from his grip.

She quickly took off to her mother. Next thing she know her mother gets a hold of her and run towards a particular room, upstairs.

When they have reached to a room, Sophie placed her down "Honey, I want you to hide okay? Don't come out, no matter what happen do you understand?"

"Yes," said Eva while nodding

"Mommy loves you, don't you ever forget that," Sophie hugged Eva while saying those words "GO!" When Sophie saw Eva running to hide herself, she run out to the room, she need to keep Adrian busy until Reid and the team arrives. That was the only choice she has, she can't Adrian gets a hold of Eva

Hardly Sophie gets to the corner of the floor, when a sound echoed the house and something came in contact with her knees. Sophie fell down to the floor, blood was dripped off her left leg.

"I don't like people running away from me, Sophie," said Adrian, walking near to Sophie

The pain was excruciating, she leaned behind and saw her knees, she was shot. Before she could register anything, Adrian's leg was on her knees "Where is she?"

"I don't know," said Sophie with a voice filled with pain

"You don't know?" Adrian purposely force down his leg on Sophie's wounded leg. Sophie felt like dying but no, she not is giving up, not now…

While Adrian was busy torturing Sophie, she slowly moved towards her hands to the table beside her. Quickly, she griped the vase on the table and hit it hard on his head, and while he gasped in pain, she gave him a hit on his stomach, hard.

"You're going to regret this," said Adrian, before dragged Sophie and pushed her down the stairs

When Sophie reached the bottom, she hit her head quite hard on the floor, her body ached all over and she knew she doesn't much time left. But she was grateful over one thing, as long as Adrian was busy with her, Eva is safe and Reid should be around soon. With the limited energy, she forced her eyes opened and saw Adrian kneeling beside her

"That was fun, isn't it? Let see if we can have more fun, shall we?"

Sophie felt her world spinning when Adrian grips her blouse, forced her to stand, just to throw her to the wall. This time, Sophie couldn't help but to let out a yelp filled with pain the moment the wall collided with her body.

Just when Adrian grip her blouse again, she heard it…Her head was rotating, but yes, she heards…the sounds of siren

"Looks like your fiancée is here," Adrian forced her up, holds her as a shield against him with one of his hand around Sophie's neck and another hand with a gun pointing to her hip

Within seconds, the door was kicked opened, revealing six agents of BAU. All of them didn't miss to notice the blood dripping out her leg, her head and her white blouse was covered by blood.

"Let her go, Adrian…you got nowhere to go," said Reid, while examining Sophie's condition. She was clearly slipping out of conscious

"Dr. Reid…how nice to see you…lower down your weapon agents…because I don't think you guys got any choices, besides, you guys have no idea on where Eva is,"

Everyone was taken aback with his statement, Yes, Eva was no where around the scene. Sophie's eyes shot open when she heard the sentences. Adrian's hand around her neck prevents her from speaking…but she stared at Reid. _She is fine, Spencer…she is upstairs_, and her eyes try to convey the message.

Everyone almost immediately lowered down their weapon. "Oh…Look at that…Looks like you got yourself some real friends, Sophie,"

Things began to flow in very slow motion for Reid. The moment Reid saw Adrian talking to Sophie, Adrian's gun wasn't really pointing towards her hip, and Reid took the chance. In the slip seconds, Reid raise up his gun and fired, straight, aiming his head.

Before each one of the team members could react, Adrian was dead before he hit the floor and Reid was holding Sophie close to his chest

"Hotch, where the damn ambulances is?" yelled Reid. Sophie started to cough up blood to his shirt.

'You're going to be fine, do you hear me?" whispered Reid to Sophie

In the middle of her pain, Sophie speak unclearly "She is upstairs,"

"I will get her," said Morgan, rushing upstairs with Rossi

Before Reid could soothe her with any more words, the paramedic pushed him out of the way and began to work on her "We go to get her to the hospital, now!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Will It Be Okay?

The feeling Reid was going through was something too awful for words. Sophie was rushed to the hospital, and Reid didn't get to ride with her as no one else could console the weeping Eva. The ride to the hospital with Morgan and Eva was quite, too quite. Eva still hasn't released Reid from her hug; she clings herself to him and buried her head on his shoulders. Knowing she is save now, by the time they reached to the hospital, Eva has fallen asleep.

"Come on, let me hold her," said JJ as she approached to Reid

Reid gratefully handed sleeping form of Eva to JJ in the waiting room. Morgan walked in a few moments later, "Reid, I think you should change," said Morgan, handing over a different t-shirt to Reid

Reid looked over his shirt; it was almost covered with Sophie's blood, a person's blood that he doesn't wish to see. He took the t-shirt from Morgan, gave him a weak smile, and walked his way to the washroom.

Reid let the cool water to fresh up his face, both of his hands was shaking.

"I know that 'I am sorry' wouldn't help but I am sorry, Reid,"

Reid saw Rossi standing at the door through the mirror in front of him. "I am sorry for what?"

"I left them alone in the house, Reid," answered Rossi. Reid could detect guilt and pain in his voice.

"It is not your fault, Rossi…We all got tricked by him, even I would have gone," answered Reid, honestly

"But still, I am sorry, Reid," said Rossi, standing beside him

"You don't have too," said Reid, turning off the water pipe.

"She put one hell of fight with him, Reid, I don't think she will give up now," said Rossi, with his hand on Reid's shoulder

"I hope so…because if she does, I don't know what I will do," answered Reid, sincerely

It maybe might have been two hours but Reid felt as if he has been sitting there for days. Thankfully, Eva was still sleeping. Just when Reid thought he would give up, a middle aged doctor appeared

"Sophie Williams,"

"I am her fiancée, how is she?" asked Reid instantly

The doctor looked at the other team members who were standing behind Reid. "They are my family," Reid cleared the doctor's doubt.

"I am Dr. Martin. First of all, the gunshot wound on her left leg was made worst by the impact given on the leg. The bullet have moved further inside, but we got it out in no time, she will be on crutches for some time. Her right wrist is sprained and she got two cracked rib, but all these will heal in time but the worst is her head trauma,"

Reid could fell fear lifting up in him, "Head trauma?"

"She received a couple of blows to her head which lead to mild brain injury, and because of that, I am sorry, Dr. Reid, she has fallen into coma,"

"Coma?" asked Reid in disbelief

"Yes, we are keeping her under observation to monitor her brain," said the doctor

"Is there any possibility for brain damage?" asked Hotch

"Until now, no, but we can't be sure until she wakes up,"

"Can I see her?" asked Reid, his tone of voice has changed

"Sure, but only one of you. I will ask the nurse to get you once she is ready," said Dr. Martin before leaving Reid and the others

Reid's heart ached more than anything. He sat back on the couch and squeezes his eyes shut. After a few moments, Reid felt a warn hands on his shoulders. Reid's vision found Garcia sitting beside him and all the other team member's eyes was focused on him

"I am not going to say that I am fine because I am not. I feel so awful right now," said Reid without making eye contact with any of them

"We understand, Reid," said Garcia as she rubs on his back, trying to make him feel comfortable

"I can take care of Eva," JJ volunteered, knowing that Reid would want to stay in the hospital

Reid turned and saw Eva sleeping on JJ's lap. "I don't know, "answered Reid "I hope she doesn't freak out if she found that I am not around her,"

"Don't worry about that, Kid. We got it all covered," said Morgan, who is now sitting beside Reid on the other side

"I will bring her back first thing tomorrow morning," said JJ before excuse herself from the waiting room, followed by others, leaving Morgan alone with Reid

"You should go too, Morgan," advised Reid

"Call me if you need anything, no matter what time is it, okay?" said Morgan before giving Reid a warm smile

"I know, thanks, Morgan,"

Reid waiting for at least half an hour before the nurse called him. Seeing Sophie in hospital bed, hooked with IV and couple machines around her was no fun. It was agonizing. Her beautiful face was blocked by oxygen mask. Reid sat on the chair beside her bed, and took her unharmed hand close to his chest. He bends forward and placed a quick but loving kiss on her forehead.

For some time, Reid has no idea what to tell her, he couldn't find proper words. There are dozens of findings indicate that person in coma can hear what their loving ones is talking to them.

"You have to wake up, Sophie…Don't you dare to give up, now…I don't know what I will do without you," Reid could feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes

"I love you and I know that you realize that too well, so…please don't leave me,"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You're Fine and that is What I Need

It has been 8 days 16 hours 32 minutes and 24 seconds since Sophie has fallen in coma. Reid has never left the hospital for the past 8 days, Eva stayed with him in Sophie's room for all day and by night she would by watched by one of team members, surprisingly, she wasn't afraid to stay with them without Reid

"Hey, Reid," greeted Morgan from the door

Reid jolt awake to the voice "Morgan, what are doing here? I thought Eva was suppose to be with you,"

"Hotch and Beth took her out for Disney movie with Jack," informed Morgan, now sitting on the end of Sophie's bed, near Reid's chair

"Hotch and Disney movie? Are you serious?"

"Well, give our boss some credit man, he was trying to cheer up the our little princess,"

Reid smiled, Eva has indeed turned out to be the princess of the team, and almost everyone adores her like anything, especially Garcia.

"Thanks, Morgan…I don't know what I would do without you guys,"

"No problem, Kid. That is what family for, Reid. Hotch said he would drop by in few minutes, Eva is dying to see you,"

"I know…I guess I have not been such a good daddy lately," mumbled Reid

"Reid, Eva loves you, and you know that. She understands most of it, Kid. She knows that Sophie is sick and you are here to take care of her,"

"I know." Reid held out the breath he was holding "I don't know how long I can do this, Morgan,"

"Reid…"

"It gets harder day by day, Morgan. Do you know that today is the eighth day? I just…I just want her to wake up… "

"I know, Reid," Morgan gave Reid a small squeezed on his hand. Then, he turned to Sophie, who was lying on the bed. The doctor has informed them that she was improving but then, still there no sign of any movement so far.

Morgan turned back to Reid, and found him staring back at Sophie like he has seen a ghost

"Reid, what's wrong, man?" asked Morgan

"She…she just squeezed my hand," said Reid before quickly dashed forward to Sophie

"Sophie, can you hear me?' asked Reid, praying and hoping for her reply. As a response, Reid could see her eyes balls moving under her eyelids

"I will call the doctor," informed Morgan before running out of the room

Sophie blinked a few times before she completely focuses her eyes on Reid.

"Hey, there…" greeted Reid, welcoming Sophie back to the reality

Sophie tried to react back to Reid, but she couldn't, she end up coughing. Before Reid could know what was wrong with her, he was pushed out of the room by the nurse.

"What are you guys doing outside?" asked Hotch, coming into their sight with Eva

"Sophie just woke up, the doctor is checking on her" answered Reid, while carrying up Eva

After few minutes, the doctor become visible with a smiling face, which surely helped Reid to calm down

Before Reid could ask, Dr. Martin spoke "She is fine; however, I would conduct a full examination on her tomorrow just to be sure. She will a bit weak for some time, so let her rest as much as she could,"

"Can I see her?" asked her, almost pleading

"Sure. Actually, she is dying to meet both of you," the doctor pointed his hands to Reid and Eva "Go in before she jumps out the bed,"

Reid hurriedly excused himself and Eva from Hotch and Morgan and walked in to Sophie's room. She was leaning against her pillow.

"Mommy," Eva jumped out of Reid grip and hugged her mother "I miss you,"

"I miss you too," said Sophie as she returned the hug "Both of you," She gently touched Reid's cheek. Reid slightly turned and kissed her hand which was on his cheek.

For the next half an hour, Eva didn't stop talking; she went on and on until she literally falls asleep on Sophie. Reid carefully laid her on the couch and wrapped a warn blanket around her. Then, he walked back to Sophie

To his surprise, Sophie moved to the other end of her bed, removed the blanket around and invited Reid to join her

"Are you sure?" asked Reid for conformation

When Sophie nodded, granting him with her permission, Reid with full awareness, positioned himself beside her on the bed. Sophie couldn't help but wrap her hands around his waist and rest her head on his chest. Following her act, Reid brought his hands around her, taking her closer to him without hurting her. No words were exchanged, as they stayed on the same position for the rest of the night.

A full check up on Sophie the next day revealed that Sophie was undeniably fine. All she need was rest and a couple of physical therapy for her leg. Sophie was discharged in a week time.

"Finally, we are home," said Reid, as he opened the passenger door of his car

"So, are you going to just stay there and stare at me or help me to get my crutches?"

Reid gazed behind and saw the crutches on the back seat "Actually, it can wait,"

Without any word of warning, Reid took Sophie's hand around his neck, scooped her legs and carried her in bridal style.

"Reid," uttered Sophie, clearly shocked with his act "I can walk, everybody is looking at us"

Reid looked around and saw some people "I don't care, it's not that I am carry someone else's fiancée, and besides you're still injured" remarked Reid

"I appreciate that…I wonder what they are thinking about us?" asked Sophie, with her head on his shoulder

"I don't know; maybe a madly in love couples?"

"Well, if that is what they're thinking, then they are right, I am madly in love with you," said Sophie and she hugged Reid closer to her

"I love you too… but madly?…I am not really sure about that,' said Reid playfully

"Hey!" Sophie smack hard on his shoulders.

"Ouch…okay…okay… I am madly in love with you too," comforted Reid "Always and forever,"

Smile spread all over her face when Sophie heard Reid's reply.

"Reid, the door is open," said Sophie as they was approaching their apartment "Is someone inside?"

"Not that I am aware of…but JJ got the key," Reid carefully come within reach of the door and kicked it open, wide

"SURPRISE!"

Reid and Sophie was taken aback by the scream and Reid saw the rest of his team mate in his living room

"Hai," Sophie awkwardly waved to others "I think you should put me down," whispered Sophie, feeling rather shy being in Reid's arm in front of his team members

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything, Reid," said Emily, mischievously

"Not at all," answered Reid as he walked forward and placed Sophie on the couch

Even thought Reid and Sophie doesn't mind having the team around them, all the others left quite early to give Reid and Sophie some private time.

Reid walked back to the living room after reading bed time story for Eva. Sophie was still watching television

"You're suppose to sleep," said Reid as he sit beside her

"I am sorry,"

"For what?" asked Reid, surprised

"For putting you in the position of watching me in coma for 8 freaking days," whispered Sophie

"Well, that hurts…but the important thing is... you're okay…and that is what I need," said Reid as he dragged her nearer to his chest

"I will make it up for you, I promise," mumbled Sophie

"Actually, there is something you can do that will make me feel better," said Reid, without any eye contact with her

"Anything," said Sophie, fully determined to make it for Reid

Slowly, Reid turned to face her "Let's get married,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The BAU Family

_Slowly, Reid turned to face her "Let's get married,"_

Sophie was smiling; she knew this would come up. "Of course, yes. I already said yes, remember?' informed Sophie while showing off her engagement ring "But you have to wait, I am for sure not going to walk down the aisle with my crutches,"

Reid chuckled "Well, the wedding is on when you're fully healed."

"Deal," mumbled Sophie before falling asleep in his arms, her medication had started to kick off its effects

The next day, Morgan appeared at Reid's doorstep around noon

"Morgan?" asked Reid, puzzled

"Well, I was kind of in your kitchen yesterday and saw you don't have any stock, so, I volunteered myself," said Morgan as he showed Reid, paper bags filled with grocery items in his hands

"Morgan," Reid was indeed touched "You don't have too,"

"Not a problem, buddy," said Morgan as he walked inside Reid's house "Eva, look what I got you," Morgan passed over her favorite butter cookies

"Thanks, you're the best, DM," said Eva before she hurriedly attacked those cookies

"DM?" uttered Morgan and Reid in question tone at the same time

"Stands for Derek Morgan, kind of nick name,"

Morgan laughed thinking of his new nick name given by Eva. "Hey, how is Sophie?" asked Morgan

"She is fine, still sleeping," said Reid, following Morgan to his car

"I better get going, call me if you need anything," Morgan gave his usual sentences to Reid

"Morgan," called Reid "Will you there for Eva if she need anything?"

Morgan raised his eye brows "For sure, Reid…wait a second, are you actually asking me to…."

Reid just spoke in the middle "to be her godfather….yes…,"

"I would love that, Reid…really…but are you sure?"

"I am positive, Morgan," confirmed Reid

"Well, okay, then…but if she ends up dating a couple of boys at the same time, don't blame me,"

"Morgan!" snapped Reid

"I was just joking man!" Morgan rose up his left hand on his chest and another hand on the air "I, Derek Morgan hereby swear that I will protect and love Evelyn Cristina Reid with my life," then Morgan placed his hands down "Satisfied?" He asked Reid

"Very," mumbled Reid

A month passed with peace for Reid. Sophie was improving; she was able to walk without her crutches, not as normal as it used to be, but she is almost there

"Oh…look who is here," said Morgan at the same time as he welcomed Sophie to the office

"Hey, how did the physical therapy go?" asked Reid, carefully guiding Sophie to sit down

"Well, I am free after this, no more therapy," answered Sophie, cheerfully

"That is a good news," said Emily from her table

"Actually, we got more good news," said Reid, gathering everybody's interest

"What is it?" asked Hotch, joining in the conversation

Reid turned in to look at Sophie and when she nodded "We're getting married," Encouragements and positive words began to cram in the office as Reid was done with his words.

"So, we need your help to arrange the wedding," notify Sophie further

"Of course, we're so in," said Garcia with voice filled with excitement

"You better ask me to be your best man," said Morgan with his hand on Reid's shoulders

"Congratulations, you're appointed," rumored Reid

By the next week, the team members had started to work for the arrangement for the weeding. As the first step, wedding attire

"Guys, I look ridiculous," mumbled Reid as he looked at his reflection in the mirror

"Reid, you look seriously stunning, dazzling and astonishing in this suit," said Morgan

Reid turned and gave Morgan 'don't joke with me, Morgan' kind of look and turned back

"Guys, I need some help here," said Morgan to Hotch and Rossi who is sitting behind them on the couch

"If he tries one more suit and comments anything about it, I am going to sign up his suspension paper," mumbles Hotch with his one his hand on his forehead

"I am getting married, don't you think I have the right to choose the best suit," asked Reid

"You have the right, Kiddo…but please… this is the 5th suit you're trying on," said Rossi

Reid gave all of them 'I don't care kind of look' just when Garcia barged in

"Hello, boys, are you guys done yet?"

"Baby girl…there is a thing call 'knocking'…"

"I am sorry," said Garcia "Oh, look at you, my junior g-man," she turned to Reid "You look awesome,"

"See, what did I told you," comment Morgan

"What?" asked Garcia

"Our lover boy here, having some doubt like 'do I look handsome in this suit' kind of things"

Reid said nothing but gave Morgan another look, 'don't annoy me,"

"Oh," said Garcia "You look perfect; this black suit would match perfectly with the gown Sophie has chosen,"

"She done choosing her gown?" asked Rossi

"Yes, she look seriously lovely, JJ and Emily can't stop taking pictures of her in that gown,"

"Really? I am going to check that out," said Morgan before he walked out

"Me too," mumbled Hotch "I am done here," said Rossi before both of them joined Morgan

Reid stared at them and then back to Garcia "Why are they excited to see my future wife?"

Garcia couldn't help but to laugh to Reid's statement "Sorry, Boo…you can't see her,"

"Why not?" asked Reid almost instantly

"There were will no fun in the wedding if you see her now,"

"You got a point,"

All of them gathered again in an Indian restaurant for dinner. Morgan was updating Sophie on Reid's crazy acts while he was choosing his suits

"So, Rossi, did you choose any suit for the weeding?" asked Sophie as she started to taste her food

"Nope, I have plenty in my wardrobe. I sure I will find the best one in there,"

"Well, I hope you can find a suit that matches my wedding gown, because if you're going to walk me down the aisle…"

Sophie didn't get to find her sentences when she receives the most shocking facial expression from Rossi

"Well, if you don't want…"

This time Rossi cut her off in the middle, "I would love to…Thanks….I am honored,"

Sophie answered back with her warm smile. She had developed a fatherly bond with Rossi ever since the incident in his house. Everything was moving too well, each of them took up some responsibility, it is going to be a big weeding, and after all…it is a BAU family's wedding…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Wedding and The Life After

"Does it sound crazy if I said that I am nervous?" asked Reid

"Well, that depends…but it is normal, Reid," advised Hotch

"So, are you ready?" asked Morgan

"Yes," answered Reid. He was waiting for this and finally it arrived; his wedding.

"So, is the bride ready?" asked Rossi as he walked in the room

"She is," responded Emily on the behalf of Sophie

"You look stunning, dear," admired Rossi before placing a kiss on Sophie's cheek

"Thanks," whispered Sophie "This is it," she said to herself

"Nervous?" asked Rossi

"A little bit," answered Sophie, honestly "Rossi, can I…its okay, just forget about it,"

"What is it?" asked Rossi

"Is it okay…if I…If I call you dad?" asked Sophie uncertainly

"Honey," mumbled Rossi. He do have a daughterly feeling towards her, of course if he had a daughter, she should be around her age "I would love to hear that,"

"Thanks…Dad," whispered Sophie, before hugging him

When Rossi stretched out his hand, Sophie happily took it. Finally, the moment she had been waiting …..

Reid stood anxiously waiting for Sophie to be walked down the aisle by Rossi. His mother, Diana was sitting in the first row with his father with Eva in the middle. Just as the music started, Sophie walked in with Rossi, she was gorgeous and he couldn't stop smiling.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife." Cheers were heard when the priest completed his sentences and the applause was even louder when Reid pulled Sophie into a soft and quick kiss.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Reid," said Morgan before he hugged Reid and Sophie together

"I am happy for you, Spencer," said Diana before she hugged her daughter in law

What shocked Reid and Sophie was the surprise party arranged by team. He felt light, complete and for once he had nothing to wish for, everything seems complete.

His marriage life was wonderful, Reid couldn't help but to feel happy about the understanding Sophie had about his job. However, she always warns him to be careful each time he walks out of the door. Days was moving fast and it is almost 9 months since they got married

Hotch shut his phone off and walked to his team members

"Dave" called Hotch "Remember when I send you and Reid to local PD to assist them on a robbery case?"

"Yeah," nodded Rossi

"They need you guys again, apparently there was an attempted robbery half an hour ago which turned out to be hostage situation, they need to know if this is the same group," informed Hotch

"On it, come on, Reid," said Rossi before walking out the building with Reid

"How about us?" asked JJ

"They only need to give some consultations about the case, and us, paperwork for now," said Hotch before he disappears into his room

Reid and Rossi reached the destination; the bank under hostage situation within 15minutes and they were greeted by the officer in charge

"Thanks for coming,"

"You are welcome, Det. James," said Rossi "What do you got?"

"I really need your help. We got few witnesses who able run out from the bank before it turned out to be a hostage situation. According to one of them, there were three suspects, two was watching over when one of them went inside to get the money. When this was happening, the security guy able to shot death one and injured another one. However, the injured suspect shot the security guy in the shoulders before he flew the scene. So, the suspect who went inside was left alone and before he could escape, the cops surrounded the scene. So, now he is holding the injured security guard and two of the bank employers as hostages," clarified Det. James

"The MO seems different from the previous case," added Reid

Rossi nodded. "Did you guys try talking to him yet?"

"The phone connection should be available soon. Agent Rossi, you're one of the best negotiators, can you help us deal with this one?" asked Det. James

"I can try my best," said Rossi

"I will talk to Garcia, see if she can hack into the security footage and indentify our UnSub," said Reid before dialing the number he is well aware off

Sophie enters the BAU office, she need to meet Reid…There is something very important to tell him

"Hey. Sophie!" acknowledged Emily from the desk

"Sorry sweetheart, your lover boy is not here," said Morgan as he direct Sophie to sit on Reid' chair

Before Sophie could ask, JJ provides the answer "Reid and Rossi is with the local PD, some consultations on a hostage situation,"

"That one?" asked Sophie as she pointed towards the small screen in front of them. The news coverage was on a hostage situation in a bank

"Yes," said Hotch, suddenly appearing from his room

"Hey, Garcia, got anything for me?" asked Reid as saw the frustrated face of Rossi. The negotiation wasn't going that well

"For sure, honey…who you think you're talking too…two of the security cameras were turned off but however, our brilliance Unsub here forgets about the third camera around the corner. I run his face through face recognition and his name is Leon, former high school teacher."

"Anything else that I should know?" asked Reid for more information

Sophie was getting rather impatient, he is doing his work, true…but she just can't wait to tell him. She thought of going back but Morgan, Emily and JJ made her stay back in the office, saying he should be back any time

"Leon, why don't you let the security guard, Mr. Smith out? He is injured and he needs medical attention" spoke Rossi through the phone when Reid walked back in to the temporary camp set outside the bank

"I can't," said Leon

"Leon, it has been nearly one hour… I think you know that he doesn't stand any chance if he doesn't get any medical attention, maybe how about this Leon, how about I walk in the bank and get Mr. Smith out, I swear I won't disturb you, I just want to help you," said Rossi

Reid gave Rossi one shocked face when he was done with his sentences.

When Rossi didn't hear any reply, he started again "Come on, Leon…"

"Okay…but not you…I want the skinny guy beside you," said Leon

The skinny guy was none other than Reid. "He is not…" but Leon cut Rossi in the middle

"It is either him or the security guard dies," with that, the phone was cut off

Reid placed down his gun on the table and walked off of the camp.

"Reid, what do you think you're doing?" said Rossi at the same time as he held one of Reid's arms

"We don't have choice, don't we?" asked Reid before freeing himself from Rossi's grip and walked towards the bank

Back at the office...Garcia decided to spend her lunch time in the conferences room and she was surprised to see Sophie

"Hey, Sophie, I just talked to him…he should be back soon,"

"Oh My God…what he think he is doing?" shouted Emily while her eyes on the TV, attracting everybody's awareness

What they saw in the news coverage was the most shocking thing ever…Reid walking past the SWAT team, directly into the Bank

"Please just tell me, that they are not sending him in the bank," said Sophie in the most panicked voice

Hotch quickly dialed Rossi's number "Dave, what the hell is going on there?"

"Aaron, we got no choice, Leon said he will free the injured victim if Reid come in and get him," informed Rossi

"So, you're letting Reid to walk in, just like that…you don't even know if that guy will let Reid out again," shouted Hotch again

"It would be a lot easier if you come down and help me out here instead of shouting to me in the phone, Aaron…it was Reid's choice, okay…I told him not to go, but I guess you know how stubborn Reid can be sometimes."

"I will be there," said Hotch, disconnecting the call

Sophie stood, staring at the TV, speechless….her hands was crossed around her chest, defensively. She was trying her hard to hold her tears

"Don't worry, Sophie…we will get him back," whispered Morgan, slightly kissing her side of her head before disappearing from the conferences with others

Reid stood directly in front of the bank's glass door. He knew that if he doesn't walk in another 5 minutes, the security guard doesn't stand any change…He can do this, Garcia has told him about Leon…he has his profile in his head…He can do this…

Reid pushed off the glass door and took his first step into the bank.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: It Is Not That Bad.

Reid took a deep lungful of air as he walked in "I am coming in Leon," he voiced out. When Reid strolls into the main hall, he saw Leon standing in the middle with a gun in his hand; the injured security guard was leaning against the table for support, with two other female employees was beside him. His gunshot wound was wrapped with a towel.

"Hands on the air," demanded Leon "Get him out of here," said Leon as he pointed towards the security guard, Smith

Following his instruction, Reid raised his hands on the air and moved forward to reach his destination. Reid took one of Smith's arms around his neck and carefully positioned him to stand up. Once he was up, Reid slid his hand around Smith's hip and guided him to walk out. While this was happening, Reid silently assured the two female employees that everything will be fine. It took nearly 15 minutes to get Smith back to glass door, as he was clearly out of energy. Once Reid was out, two SWAT members cautiously took Smith from him. Reid saw the rest of the team members in the camp with Rossi, when Reid was satisfied that Smith was in good hands, he did something disagreeable, he walked back inside the bank

"What the hell was that?" shouted Morgan, getting rather unhappy with the situation

"Great! Now, he has a FBI agent as a hostage," mumbled Det. James before walking out of the camp

"Reid can do this, just give him some time," said Rossi, without avoiding his eye contact from the bank

"What do you want? Get the hell out of here!" screamed Leon the moment he saw Reid again

"Leon," Reid voiced out with his hands on the air "Let's just end this,"

"I can't… This is not how it should have been," said Leon, with his gun pointing towards Reid

"I know that this is not what you wanted to do, Leon," said Reid

"You know nothing about me," shouted Leon

"True, maybe I know nothing about you, but I know about Sarah," said Reid, gaining Leon's attention. "I know you're doing this for her, Leon….I understand," Reid continued

"You don't understand any of it!" screamed Leon again "Do you know how it feels to know that you can't do anything to save your loved ones? She needs a surgery and I can't even gather money for that"

"I know, Leon…I know how exactly it feels" said Reid in most comforting voice

"You know nothing!"

"I have a wife and a daughter, Leon. Do you want to know what happened to them last year?" asked Reid as he took one step closer "A guy send in a card saying he going to hunt them down, and he did got them, Leon and at that time, I was with my team searching his house. Do you know how I felt when he held my daughter and forced her to talk to me through the phone? I took me 20 minutes to reach back to house and do you any idea how hurting those 20 minutes was?"

Leon slightly bends down his gun

"My wife suffered from a gunshot wound to her leg, cracked ribs, sprained wrist and she got a couple blows to her head which cause her to fall in coma for 8 days…Do you have any idea how excruciating those 8 days was? Do you know how painful it feels when each time I thought that I could have saved them?"

"Leon," called Reid again "You don't have to do this,"

"There is no turning back now," said Leon, in low voice

"There is always a way back, Leon. The only thing is whether you want it or not?" said Reid, knowing that he is gaining control over the situation

"I can't…not anymore," said Leon before he pulled his gun towards his head

"No, Leon! Don't do that" shouted Reid "Think about Sarah. Who will take care of her, Leon? She needs you…" said Reid

Leon was totally out; tears was rolling down his cheeks, out of sudden, he collapsed his knees down to the floor

"Let me help you, Leon," said Reid as he moved nearer and when Reid know it was safe, he quickly but gently detached Leon from his gun. He signaled the two other employers to walk outside. Within seconds, the SWAT team was in, Leon was taken into custody and his team members were beside him.

"Great work, Reid but you scared us out," said Rossi as patted Reid's shoulders. Each one of them was glad that their genius is safe. When they reached back to the office, Reid saw Sophie around his table

"You guys called her?" asked Reid in panicked voice

"No. She actually came here to meet you and saw everything on the TV," said JJ

Reid quickly walked past his team members, towards his wife, knowing she must have worried about him

"Hey, Sophie," called Reid but he didn't get any reply in words instead he was hugged by Sophie

"I am fine, Sophie," whispered Reid

"You scared the crap out of me," said Sophie as she released him from his hug.

The others walked back to their respective table slowly; in the agreement of not disturbing the space Reid and Sophie was sharing. Reid knew something was wrong, her voice wasn't good

"I am fine, Sophie," assured Reid again

Sophie clearly avoided his statement. "Can't we just go back home?"

"Hey, it is not that bad," said Reid, trying to cheer her up but probably that wasn't a good idea because he got back a reply that he didn't expect to hear

"Not that bad!" said Sophie in higher tone "Well, it is bad for me, okay! You walked in a hostage situation, without your gun or back up. For the next 40 minutes, I was holding my life in my hands, not knowing if you will walk out again, ALIVE on the day I find out that I am pregnant!"

"What?' shouted Reid, instantly

"I said I am pregnant!" uttered Sophie before taking her off jacket from Reid's chair, running out of the office with tears in her eyes, leaving Reid behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Bigger Family

"_I said I am pregnant!"_

Those words struck Reid like lightening. Even before he could have a handle on those words, Sophie vanished from his sight. The next thing Reid did was to run after her, he didn't even bother to ask permission from Hotch to run out the office in broad daylight. He didn't even bother to look behind at his team members. Nothing matters at that moment. He has no idea of what to tell her but he knows only one thing, he need to hold her.

Within seconds, Reid reached the ground floor and as his eyes wandered, searching for his wife, he saw her walking across the street in rather slower pace than usual. Reid speedily but careful crossed the traffic, hold her hand from behind and rotated her to face him. What he saw smashed his emotions, her eyes were red, and her cheek was wet.

"Sophie," he called. He desperately needs to make her feel better but instead he was surprised with her act.

"I am so sorry, Spence," she cried as she hugged him like there is not going another day.

"Sophie," comforted Reid again "No, it is my fault,"

She unchained him from her hug "No, Spence…You were great today, you were brave, you basically saved a family, and I was a total stupid to yell at you," She squeezed her eyes shut then opened it again in seconds "The things is, I can't even think about losing you…you're the only thing I got,"

"Hey," This time it was Reid who cuddled her "I am not going anywhere, didn't I promise you that?"

"I know," whispered Sophie in his embrace

Reid started to become conscious about the general public who seem to gaze at them as they walk past "Come here," Reid guided Sophie to other corner so that they could have more privacy

"Sophie, we have talked about this before, why didn't you tell me your real feelings about my job?" asked Reid for more information

"I know how dangerous your job can be sometimes…It is just an automatic feeling…you have to understand, you can't expect me to be okay when you walked in a hostage situation," said Sophie as she stood closer to him

Reid held his palm against her cheek "Everyday, each time I walk out, I want nothing else but to return back home safely…You and Eva is only thing I think about each time, I am away for the case…I can't promise you that I will out of danger all the time, I will try my level best to be save, I promise,"

"I know you will," Sophie smiled "But from now, you have to add another person in your list,"

Reid remembered about her pregnancy "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have accompanied you for the appointment"

"I want to be sure before I tell you, I was having some sign a while ago, but I guess I just didn't get the idea," said Sophie as she rub her stomach

"How far are you?" inquired Reid

"Six and half weeks and there is something else" said Sophie, again gaining Reid's attention

"What? Something wrong with the baby?" asked Reid, panicked

"No…the babies are fine,"

"Wait," Reid discontinued her "Did you just say…babies?"

"Yes," Sophie chuckled "We're going to have twins,"

"Wow," gasped Reid "Two at the same time?"

"Yes…two at the same time," said Sophie as she holds Reid's hands "I am nervous too, the doctor told me to watch out for so many things, I anxious, but I think we can do this…"

"Sure, we can do this," Reid assured her "But next time, I coming with you for your appointments,"

"I am not going to complain," commented Sophie at the same time as she received a kiss from Reid

Then, all of a sudden, her face changed. "I was a total idiot today," complained Sophie

"Why?" asked Reid

"I raised my voice to you in your office," said Sophie "I am so sorry, can't believe I just did that,"

"It's okay, you were just upset," said Reid "They will understand,"

"Maybe I should apologize to them also," said Sophie as she turned to walk back to his office.

"Hey," Reid stopped her "Don't have too,"

"No, Spence, I…" Reid cut off her in the central point "Let's just be together, okay? Just you and me," Reid checked his watch "We still got 2 hours before Eva comes back home from her preschool"

Sophie smiled "What's your plan?"

"I don't know," Reid placed his hands over Sophie's shoulders and directed her to walk beside him "Anything, I don't care…but just you and me,"


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. You guys are awesome…Hope you guys are enjoying the story because I am totally enjoying myself while writing it…. **

Chapter 18:

Reid was having some plans in his mind but dropped it the second he saw fatigue in her eyes. He made a quick call to Hotch, informed his boss that everything is all right and he is taking the half day off which Hotch granted without a second thought. Both of them reached back home and spend rest of their two hours on couch, being in each other arms, chatting about possibly names for their future babies.

In the evening, while Eva was immersed with her painting, Reid called her

"Eva, Daddy got something to tell you,"

"Mmh," She burbled softly before turning away to stare at her father, who was on the edge of her bed with her mother on the other side

"In some time," Reid spoke before pulling her into his lap "Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby…" but Evelyn didn't give him the opportunity to finish his sentences

"Like baby sister or baby brother?" asked Eva

"Yes, but how did you…" Again Eva cut him off in the middle

"We learned about family in school today. Amy told me that she got a baby sister while Harry has a big brother…Am I going have baby brother or baby sister?" asked Eva, excited

"We are not sure about that yet, but you will have two of them," added Reid

"Two?" asked Eva, confused

"Mommy is pregnant with two babies," said Sophie as she placed her hand on her stomach. Eva reached forward and rubs her mother belly

"I can't wait to see them,"

The next morning, Reid was surprised to see Sophie on bed even after he has taken his shower.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Reid, walking towards her side of bed

"Morning sickness," mumbled Sophie "Since I pregnant with two, so, it is double sickness,"

"I can take the day off if you want," said Reid

"No, it's all right. I can manage; I am taking a couple of days off. Kathy said she will replace my classes. I am more worried about my students; their exams are around the corner,"

"Don't worry about that, I am sure, Kathy will take care of them," reassured Reid, knowing how committed Sophie is about her job.

"Are you sure? Because I really can talk to Hotch…" asked Reid again for conformation

"Positive. GO!" said Sophie before pushing him off the bed

The team members were waiting anxiously for Reid's arrival. None of them called him last night; they made sure he was fully available for Sophie. The moment Reid entered the BAU office; he was bombarded with thousand of questions

"Is Sophie okay?"

"Please tell me that you guys didn't fight last night?"

"Will it be all right if we stop by to see her later?"

Reid couldn't help to feel grateful to have such a great people beside him which he considers as his family

"She is fine. Thanks, guys…" Reid started to answer one by one "No, we didn't fight. We never fight…and about stopping by…I guess it should be fine,"

"Congratulation, Reid," said Hotch as he pat Reid's shoulders

"Daddy," said Morgan as he reached forward and took Reid in his arms "So, you're hoping for a boy this time since you already have a girl..."

Reid sat in his chair "Well, there is a change for me to have a boy unless both of them turned out to be girls….or maybe I will two boys,"

Reid finished his sentences and found his friends staring at him with puzzled expressions

"Oh…" Reid understood "She is pregnant with twins,"

"Oh…wow!" said Emily with such a happy voice

"Imagine this; if you need up getting two girls," stated Morgan "Then, you would have four girls in your life, Wow Reid! For a person who has always been awkward around girls, this is huge…Well, I hope you can handle," Morgan finished with a smile

Reid just stared back at Morgan with plain expression, and then he gives it a second thought "It would be great if I can get at least a boy, but if I end up getting two girls, I think I can manage,"

"Don't worry, Spence," comforted JJ "You will great,"

"Yeah…the most awesome father ever," added Garcia

"How is Sophie doing?" asked Rossi, changing the subject of discussion to Sophie

"She was not that good this morning, she was having morning sickness. The doctor told her that the morning sickness would a bit worse since she is pregnant with two,"

"Don't worry, Spence. She would be fine, just be there for her," advised JJ

Sophie basically got nothing else to do; Reid had volunteered to fetch Eva back from her preschool and Kathy had took care all of her school work. While waiting for Reid and Evelyn to arrive back, Sophie had fallen asleep and when she woke up, she heard people laughing in the living room. She woke up lazily, rubs her eyes with her knuckles and walked slowly towards the door

"Hey, Sweetheart!" said Rossi

Sophie opened her eyes and found her dad standing in front of her while the rest of Reid team members in the dining room

"Hai, Dad" mumbled Sophie back as she returned his hug

"You have to eat," said Reid before he lead her towards the dining table

"When did you guys came?" asked Sophie towards the others "You should have woke me up," uttered Sophie to Reid

"It's okay, honey," said Morgan with Eva on his lap "We just came,"

"We got some healthy food for you," said Emily before passing over Sophie the food

"You guys are the best," said Sophie before eating


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Boy and A Girl

Sophie has to admit, being pregnant with twins is not easy but at the same time, it is full of excitement. First of it, is the wait to identify the genders of the babies. Evelyn was going on about her desire to have a baby sister and a baby brother. Reid and Sophie didn't care much about it; all they want is, the babies to be healthy.

"Eva, give me your hand," asked Sophie from the couch and when Eva stretched her hand, Sophie placed in on her belly

"Did you feel it?" asked Sophie

"What are they doing?" asked Eva, puzzled as she felt the baby's kick

"They're moving around," Reid enlighten her "But since there is a boundary, so, it feels like as if they are kicking mommy's stomach

"Did I kicked you too?" asked Eva suddenly

Reid had no idea of what to answer her, he turned to Sophie and she took the responsibility to respond "Yes, but not much, you were always gentle," said Sophie as she let go of Eva's hand

"Mommy and Daddy will still love me right?" asked Eva again

"Come here," Reid called her "No matter how many babies me and Mommy might have, you're will always be our princess," Reid finished with a kiss on her forehead

"So, you're trilled to see your siblings?" asked Sophie

"Yes…yes…" shouted the little girl "I want it to be a surprise, that is why I didn't want you to tell me about the gender,"

Even though, Eva was excited to have a baby sister and baby brother, she has asked Reid and Sophie not to tell about their gender, she wants to have the fun of knowing it in the end. Finally, when Eva had fallen asleep, Reid asked Sophie

"You're not planning to tell, aren't you?"

"About her real parent?" asked Sophie and Reid nodded "Not now, Spence…but maybe one day, but not now,"

"I know you would say that…" said Reid

Throughout her pregnancy, Sophie had made sure she follows all of the doctor's regulations. Reid had made sure there would be somebody to watch over her whenever he flies out for case and when she was nearing her due date; Hotch had approved him to stay back and help the team with Garcia.

"Are you sure, Sophie?" asked Kathy "Because you're due in another one week,"

"I am positive," said Sophie "You already helped me by taking over my classes, and at least I can help you to mark the exam papers,"

"Okay, but don't strain yourself," advised Kathy

"Don't worry, my dear," said Sophie as she placed her hands on her belly

"Are you okay?" asked Kathy and before Sophie can come back with any answers, Kathy continues "Wait, look at your face, you're going into labor, aren't you?"

"Well, I am not suppose to due until next week," said Sophie in the middle

"I am taking you to the hospital,"

Reid was in the middle of case discussion when his phone ringed

"Daddy!" yelled Eva

"Eva, Daddy will be a bit late…" but Eva spoke in the middle

"Daddy, mommy is having pain. Kathy is driving us to the hospital,"

"What?" Is mommy okay?" asked Reid, gaining Garcia's and other team member's attention

"I am fine, Spence. Just come to the hospital," whispered Sophie through the phone

"I will be there," said Reid back before shutting off his phone, he hurriedly packed his stuff

"Reid, is everything all right?" asked Emily

"Sophie…she is having labor pain, I need to…"

"Go!" ordered Hotch

"Don't forget to call us," Garcia voiced out to Reid before he run out of the conferences room. When Reid arrived at the hospital, he found Kathy and Eva sitting in the waiting room and within seconds, he was beside Sophie in the operating room

"Don't worry, we can do this," he whispered slowly to her while planting a kiss on her forehead. Sophie squeezed Reid's hands "This is it,"

"It is time, Mrs. Reid. Are you ready?" asked the doctor

It has been six hours since Reid had left the BAU and Garcia was getting rather impatient

"Relax, baby girl," comforted Morgan

"I can't," said Garcia and at the same time, her phone ringed. Her caller ID was SPENCER REID

"It's Reid," said Garcia before picking up the call "Hey, Boo…Really? Can we come down?... We will be there in 15,"

"So?" asked JJ the moment Garcia ended the call

"It's a girl and a boy," shouted Garcia happily

Eva was excited, finally, her wish did came true…she is having a baby brother and a baby sister

"Mommy, she is cute and he is handsome," said Eva at the same time as she looked at the babies in her mommy and daddy's arms

"Is there a room for us?" asked Morgan from the door

"Uncle Morgan!" shouted Eva, welcoming him

"Congratulations, Reid," said Hotch as he gave Reid a hug followed by JJ, Emily and Garcia

"Baby girl," said Morgan, blocking Garcia's way to carry Reid's son "I get to carry him first,"

"Why?" asked Garcia, annoyed

"Because I am his godfather," said Morgan, proudly

But Rossi jammed in Morgan's way "Sorry about that Godfather, I guess Grandfather get to carry first," said Rossi as he took the new born boy from Reid's arms

Everyone couldn't stop laughing at Morgan's facial expression. "Serves you right," said Garcia as she took the baby girl from Sophie

"So, what are their names?" asked JJ

"Baby brother's name is Edwin Caelan Reid and baby sister's name is Elena Claire Reid," said Eva, sitting beside her mother

"I guess the names are your choice?" asked Emily towards Eva

"Yes, do you like it?"

"Sure, the names are sweet, just like you," said Emily back

"So, Godmother, don't you want to carry Elena?" asked Sophie as she handed Elena to Emily

"What?" gasped Emily "Me?" she asked in disbelief

"It's okay, if you don't want…."

"No," Emily stopped Reid "I want too, Thanks guys," mumbled Emily as she kissed Elena's forehead

Reid took the sit beside Sophie on the other side of the bed

"How are you feeling, Sophie?" asked Hotch

"I am not doing this again, especially with twins," said Sophie as she rest her head on Reid's shoulders

"How about you, Reid?" asked JJ

"I think I am fulfilled with three children,"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A New Beginning

Sophie was lazy…she was still lying on her bed. It has been 10 months since Edwin and Elena's birth and life has been good. Firstly, she never thought she would meet a man such like Reid in her life, now, added with her three most awesome children…life seems good…too excellent. Sophie turned leisurely towards to the other side of bed, and to her surprise, the bed was empty. Sophie's eyes shot open, yes, the bed was indeed unfilled. _Where is Reid_?" she thought. That is when she heard it…the voices laughing in her kitchen.

Slowly, Sophie pushed herself out the bed and walked to her kitchen. Sophie jammed in the entrances of her kitchen, her eyes were wide open and the shock she receive, forced her hands to cover her mouth.

"What is going on here?" asked Sophie, gaining Reid and Evelyn's attention

"Good morning, Mum," said Eva, waving to her mother

"I don't think that it is a good morning," gasped Sophie again. The scenes lies on front of her was such shocking, way to unexplainable ….Reid was standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered by flour, his t-shirts, his pants and even his hair…Eva on the other hands, was standing on the dining table, she was also in the same condition as Reid but at least she was not worse like him but she was holding a handful of flour in her palm

"We were trying to make breakfast but end up…" Reid started to speak but stopped when he saw Sophie's facial expression

"You guys played with flour in the morning?" snapped Sophie "Look at my kitchen!" Her kitchen cabinet, dining table and even the floor was covered with flour. Just when Sophie thought she had enough, he heard some sounds that she never wished she to hear. Slightly, she bends her head, and looked under her dining table, both her twins were sitting on the floor, well, at least they were not covered with flour but still looks like they were in the game too,

"You guys even involved them inside your so called 'flour game'?" asked Sophie as she stood back

"We didn't not," answered Eva "They joined,"

Sophie crossed her hands against her chest. "Seriously? You guys got to be kidding me!"

Just when Sophie thought she had enough surprises that morning, the doorbell sounded. "Whoever is outside, this is not a good time," shouted Sophie

Rossi was surprised; first of all he didn't expect to hear such an answer from Reid's house, well from Sophie specifically

"Not a good time?" asked Morgan, standing beside Rossi "Look like somebody having fun early in the morning,"

The entire team laughed at Morgan's comment. At that moment, when they were thinking of their next action, the main door was opened and they saw Sophie standing with a not so happy face

"Well, I was thinking of saying 'what a lovely morning'…but I don't believe that is applicable," said Rossi

"Today is one of those days where your son in law drives me crazy," said Sophie with her hands on her hips

Emily chuckled 'What did he do?"

"See it yourself….in the kitchen," said Sophie as she pointed her hand towards the kitchen

Morgan was the first one to move in…"Hey kid, what did you….Woah!" said Morgan the moment he saw Reid

"My God…Spence," said JJ

"I can understand now…why is it not a good morning," mumbled Rossi

Hotch just crossed his hands across his chest, waiting for explanation from Reid

Prentiss and Garcia couldn't stop laughing

"Who said I have only three kids…sometimes, I feel like I have four kids," said Sophie, standing behind the team

"Okay, it was just a mistake," explained Reid

"Mistake?" inquired Sophie "Don't get out of my kitchen without cleaning it up!" Sophie bends down and carried Edwin "Come on, you guys need a bath," Emily carried Elena "Let me help you,". Evelyn jumped off the dining table and followed her mother.

When Sophie and Emily vanished with Edwin, Elena and Evelyn, Morgan turned to Reid "You drive her crazy on her birthday?"

"That's the plan, actually…I don't want her to remember her birthday," clarified Reid

"I don't understand," said Hotch

"Well, leave that to me, just don't wish her yet, okay?" and can you guys help me?" asked Reid as he pointed to his kitchen

When Sophie returned to the kitchen with her twins, Evelyn and Emily, the kitchen was crystal clear "I guess you guys helped him?"

"Yeah…no problem," said Garcia

"Hey, I am going go out to get some breakfast for all of us, can you watch over my kids?" asked Reid as he pulls Sophie behind him

"Yeah, sure…not a problem," said most of team members, while waving to both of them.

"Why are you dragging me too?" asked Sophie, puzzled with Reid's act

"Got something to discuss with you," said Reid as he started to drive

On the way back, Reid drove in a different route. "Hey, where are you going?" asked Sophie

"Wait and see," mumbled Reid back while his eyes on the road

Reid drove into a neighborhood which seems quite and friendly. He stopped in front of a one particular house that looks simple but beautiful. Sophie followed the Reid's act and got down the car

"What do think about the house?" asked Reid

Sophie gazed at the house for one moment and told Reid "Looks nice but it is sold and why are you asking me?"

"I am asking you because you're going live here and yes, I am the one who bought it," said Reid as he took Sophie's hands and lay the house in her palms "Happy Birthday, Sweetheart!"

"What?" uttered Sophie, holding the key in her hands

"It is our house," clarified Reid, kissing her cheek "Do you like it?"

"You bought this house?" questioned Sophie again "It is my birthday present?"

"Yeah, our apartment kind of small, don't you think? Our kids needs a lot of space as they grow up," said Reid as he wrapped his hands around her hips "Come on, let's see inside,"

Sophie just tag along with Reid, the fact that the house in front of them is their new house is still unbelievable. Reid unlocked the main door and took her inside the living room

"Well, this will be our living room, and that over there," said Reid as he took her further to the left "This will be Eva's and this room beside her will the twin's,"

"Let 'see your kitchen," said Reid as she took there "The dining area is attached to the kitchen,"

"The room to the right side of the living room is our room," informed Reid again while he walked her inside the room

"So, do you like it?" asked Reid as he waited for her answer

"I can't believe it, how did you…" but Reid cut her off in the middle

"Don't worry about the cash…I had some saving even before we got married…we really need a bigger house, so I thought why not?" answered Reid

Sophie was basically speechless. She dream of having a house but she never thought Reid would actually buy a house.

Reid continues "So, am I forgiven for playing with flour in your old kitchen?"

Sophie chuckled, sometimes; Reid behaves just like Evelyn "You guys purposely did that, don't you?"

"No and yes," said Reid, wrapping her hands around her hips, bringing her closer "I love you," He stole a kiss in the middle

Sophie hugged Reid back "I love you…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Couple of months later

Reid rest lazily on his bed; with his stomach facing the soft surface of the bed, Reid wrapped his pillow closer to him. Reid continues to let himself float in the sensation of squashy bed just when something came contact with the bed and the effect bounce Reid up a little bit.

"DADDY! Wake up!"

With closed eyes, Reid whispered back "Eva, it's still early,"

"But you promised to take us to the park, it's family day,"

Suddenly, Reid could something else moving on his bed and he is sure, Evelyn dragged the twins with her but what he didn't expect is, one of them to jump on his back.

His eyes shot open and his son's charming face welcomed him "…Daddy,"

"Come on…Dad…Wake up," Eva almost pleaded again, shaking Reid's shoulders

"You guys are unbelievable," Reid mumbled before he stretched himself and sat on bed "Where is Elena?"

"She is here," For the first time, that morning, he heard Sophie's voice. Reid let out a yawn as he turned to the particular direction. He could see his little daughter helping Sophie to pack some things.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked, puzzled

"To the park!" Eva and Edwin yelled again "You promised,"

"Do we really have to?" Reid inquired again as he rubs his eyes

"Yes, now wake up before we start yelling again," Eva warned as jumped out her bed, running out of the room. Edwin gave Reid a slow kiss on his cheek before he stormed out the room followed by Elena behind him.

"Come on…we are getting late…we promised the others we will be there by 8am," Sophie said as she dragged Reid out the bed and pushed him into the bathroom.

Just when Sophie turned to walk out the room, Reid wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer "Can I at least get a morning kiss first?"

Sophie automatically rested her hands around Reid's neck. She was about to say something when both of them heard Eva's voice

"Next time, close the door! There are underage kids in the house" Eva was standing at the edge of the door with her hands crossed against her chest

Both Sophie and Reid couldn't help but to giggle at Eva's facial expression

"I will be ready in 5 minutes," Reid said to Eva before he disappeared into his bathroom. However, Reid still managed to kiss Sophie on her cheek before he closed the door

"Let's get some breakfast first," Sophie carried Eva "You are getting heavier,"

"Mom!"

Reid parked the car in the parking lot provided. "We are here," Reid informed but nobody seems to hear, his kids hopped out the car before he could even finish his sentences while Sophie quickly followed behind them to make sure of their safety. Reid locked his car and took a few moments to stare at his kids, running like cat and dogs in the field. Life has changed so much, he is married with a beautiful wife and eventually landed with three kids. Reid couldn't help but to smile when he remembered again, three kids. After all these years, he is finally a family man, Reid wonders if all this is real? It seems so unbelievable but yet amazing.

"Dad, come on," Edwin called and waved his hands indicating Reid to join them. Reid jogged his way to his kids and spends at least few minutes chasing them around the field before the team members started to gather. Sometimes, Reid has to keep up with his kids, all three of them seem to be involved in sport more than he does, well thanks to Sophie and Morgan of course. The twins are just about three years old but nothing stops them when it comes to outdoor activity.

"You guys are early," Hotch said as he walked towards Reid with Jack and Beth

"Well, if you have kids like mine one here, you will surely be early. The best alarm clock ever." Reid mumbled back before he took the seat on the beach beside Sophie.

"Hey, guys. So, who is up for a play?" Morgan suddenly appeared with Rossi as he kicked the ball towards the kids.

Soon, in a while, JJ and Will with Henry joined in. Finally, Garcia and Emily stick together with the group. Henry quickly runs forward towards the other kids and Morgan, leaving his parents behind. A few seconds later, the boys were having a football section with the kids even Reid joined in while the girls sat around the bench to have their girls talk. Sophie had her eyes on Eva all the time, her asthma has improved but still each time Eva starts to play, Sophie couldn't stop worrying.

Just when Sophie was about to comment something back to Emily, she saw Eva standing in the middle of the field with her hands on her chest. She clearly was breathing rapidly and started to cough non stop. Sophie automatically stood up when she saw Eva's pale face and before even she could yell, Eva fell on the ground.

"Eva!" Sophie yelled before she speed off towards her daughter. Sophie's scream definitely gained everybody's attention especially Reid and even before Sophie could reach Eva, Reid had Eva in his arms.

"Eva," Reid cried out but Eva, she couldn't talk, she was coughing non-stop. Reid slightly panicked when she saw her lips was slightly blue.

"We got to take her to the hospital,"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_I am sorry, Dr. Reid. There is nothing we could do to save your daughter," _

Sophie jerked awake, it was not a long dream but definitely the most terrifying one. Those horrible words are still ringing in her ears. Sophie found herself lying on her own bed in between of Elena and Edwin. Sophie silently moved out her bed and raced to Evelyn's room. She couldn't help but to let out a sound of relief when she saw Eva sleeping peacefully on Reid's chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks the moment she remembered those horrifying seconds in the park earlier. Sophie holds the door to support herself and she did certainly wake Reid up. Upon seeing his wife crying at the edge of the door, Reid slowly placed Eva back on her bed and walked towards Sophie. He pulled her into a hug and guided her to walk away from the room. Both of them curled up on the couch, Sophie took a fistful of Reid's shirt, buried her head around his neck and cried without any second thought. Reid hugged Sophie and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, you heard the doctor said. She is fine," Reid whispered in her ears

Sophie nodded without looking at him "I was so scared, Spence,"

"I know, I was too, but you know Eva, she is strong," Reid comfort her again "You have to stop thinking that bad things will happen to her, babe,"

Sophie looked up at Reid, straight into his eyes and waited him for him to explain more " I know that you are worried about her, at the same time, you know how much it would upset Eva if she know that you are crying like this because of her,"

"I know but I can't help it. Each time she gets her asthma attacks…"

"It's normal, Sophie. You are her mother but you have to be strong for her. She will only get out of this if you are strong enough to hold her and walk with her in the future she holds,"

Sophie gave Reid a weak smile "I wish I am stronger like you,"

Reid chuckled "You have no idea no much I freaked out when I had her in my arms in the park. I was strong because I know that if I freaked out, you probably would have broken down,"

Sophie laid her head on Reid's chest again as she wrapped her hands his waist "I guess I am so much lucky to have you,"

"I am who I am just because of you," Reid finished with another kiss on her forehead

"Can we just stay like tonight?" Sophie whispered

"As you wish," Reid answered as he dragged her further closer to him

A touch on her shoulder is what woke Sophie up the next morning. Sophie blinked a few times and found Eva staring straight to her

"Mummy, I am hungry," The girl whispered , slow enough not to wake up her father

Sophie little by little released herself from Reid's grip and carried her loving her daughter all the way to the kitchen "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, really tired," Eva replied as she sat on the dinning table

"I know, sweetheart. You have to take on slowly for a few days,"

"Mummy," Eva called "Why am I not normal like Elena or Edwin?"

Sophie rapidly turned towards her daughter "What are you talking about? You are normal,"

" I am not. I can't play like Elena or Edwin. I always end up in hospital if …"

Sophie stopped Eva before she could further go on "Just because of these things…" but again Eva interrupts Sophie's flow of words

"I am not genius like daddy or both of them," Eva finished with tears in her eyes

Sophie let out the breath she was holding. She knew this conversation would come up sooner or later. Ever since, they have found out that the twins inherited Reid's IQ, Sophie has been expected to have this talk with Eva

"Hey, you are not alone in that, I am not genius too," Sophie tried to cheer up Eva

"Never look down upon yourself, Eva," Reid said from behind

Evelyn looked up at her dad and turned back towards her mother. Reid walked in and took Eva in his lap

"Being genius does not overcome everything else, Eva. Yes, it is a gift only to help you to raise yourself not something you need to identify with. Look I am a genius but I was a little bit scared when it comes to socialize with people until you mom actually teach me how to love,"

Eva couldn't help but to smile. She knew how much her parents love each other.

"Each of us have our own inner potential, Eva. You just have to dig it out. For instance, you are fabulous when it comes to drawing. You can do magic tricks that I teach but Elena and Edwin can't. Never ever look down upon yourself, Eva… do you hear me?"

Eva hugged Reid like there not be another day "Thanks, Dad. I love you,"

'I love you too," Reid whispered back

"Eva!" The voices snapped Eva from her hug. She turned and saw both her sister and brother running towards her. Eva quickly jumped from Reid's lap and hugged both of them together. Both Elena and Edwin had fallen asleep before Eva discharged from the hospital yesterday.

Sophie walked forward, hugged Reid from behind and rested her chin on his shoulders. Reid slightly turned and place a kiss on her cheek. Together, both of Reid and Sophie sat and enjoyed the little childish fights going on between their three kids.


End file.
